


Необходимый

by delannoie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Написано в сентябре 2008 года</p></blockquote>





	Необходимый

*****  
Его безумно бесит то, что происходит. С одной стороны все очевидно – его использует в своих целях, ничтожный слабый человек лишенный каких-либо способностей, но по нелепому стечению обстоятельств наделенный властью.

С другой стороны он нужен этому человеку, и это так странно приятно чувствовать себя необходимым кому-то. Это, в некоторой степени, так же как быть особенным.

И каким-то непостижимым образом человек в очках в роговой оправе понимает это, знает об этом.

На словах Он никогда не признает Сайлара особенным. Он называет его именем, от которого тот отказался. Обращается за помощью именно к этому серому человечишке по имени Гэбриэл. И этому слабаку это нравится. Для человека в очках в роговой оправе особенный не Сайлар, а именно Гэбриэл Грей, и это заставляет его действовать, и это делает его (Сайлара) слабыми беспомощным перед этим человеком, когда тот делает с ним то, что имеет довольно слабое отношение к деловому сотрудничеству.

\- Гэбриэл..

В одном этом имени, в интонации, с которой его поизносит человек в очках в роговой оправе столько власти, что Сайлар скован по рукам и ногам, и заперт в одном из самых темных уголков сознания этого жалкого ничтожества. И это Гэбриэл, а не Сайлар отдается этому человеку так покорно и страстно, что Сайлару становится противно.

Он мрачно ухмыляется в глубине своей черной души и ждет того дня, когда этот человек станет не нужен, когда Он больше не сможет управлять им. Тогда Сайлар отплатит ему за все – за прошлое и за то, что Он делает сейчас.

Сейчас он пользуется каждым моментом, когда Гэбриэл хоть немного ослабляет контроль, чтобы вырваться и причинить боль этому человеку. Оставить след укуса, царапины, синяки на его теле. Он не особенный и эти метки будут заживать несколько дней, и его беспокоит то, что этому человеку, кажется, нравятся подобные выходки. Но гораздо больше Сайлара беспокоит, что постепенно ему самому начинает казаться, что все это не так уж и плохо...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в сентябре 2008 года


End file.
